Jealousy
by blerghy
Summary: Fury exploded in his gut and he balled his fists, ready to smash them straight into the other man's face. How dare he touch Lief? Slash.


A/N: Merry Christmas! This story is part of the festive Deltora Quest challenge. If you wish to add your story to this collection, please check out the Challenges thread on the DQ forums for more details!

Thanks to homesweethomicide13 for checking over this for me. :D

By the way, **this is slash.** Meaning malexmale. If you don't like it, don't read.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

_Inch by inch, tanned skin, deliciously smooth, was revealed to him as clothing was discarded. Moonlight caressing the slender, well-built frame seated on his lap as elegant fingers traced patterns on his chest. He reached up, releasing the black hair from its hair tie, allowing it to fall around the aristocratic face. Long dark lashes fluttering around beautiful grey eyes. Lips, curved into a teasing smirk, moving forward to press against his._

_Lief…_

The door opened with a bang and he jerked awake, hand flying to the hilt of his sword. He relaxed as he saw his second in command, yawning and reaching up to rub his eyes.

"Napping, sir?" Gareth asked with an amused grin.

"Resting my eyes," Barda muttered. "What do you want?"

"It is evening, sir. I thought you were going to the party."

Barda's eyes widened as he realised that he was going to be late. He leapt to his feet, hurrying out of the room with muttered thanks to his subordinate. Sharn would murder him if he missed it.

Reaching his chambers, he locked the door and quickly undressed, grabbing the outfit that he had been given by Sharn to wear. As he was fiddling with the buttons, his mind drifted back to his dream. Soft, warm lips and skin like silk… He shook his head, forcing the images from his mind. It would not do to dwell.

He raced down the stairs, halting to catch his breath outside the ballroom. Steeling himself, he adjusted his clothing, making himself respectable again, and went inside. He was greeted by utter chaos. People running to and fro, weaving in an out of the small crowd gathered there. Many of their friends were assembled, talking and laughing loudly. He leapt back as children ran past him, giggling hysterically as they chased one another back and forth. The table had been pushed to one side of the room and was laden with enough food to supply the entire country for a year, Barda was sure. Music was playing in the background, and he could see some couples dancing together.

He weaved in and out of the crowd, searching for his friends. To his relief, Jasmine came by, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the group. He was greeted with warm smiles and claps on the back, as well as enquiries to why he was late. He shrugged them off, his eyes moving to Lief. He looked as lovely as ever, his eyes sparkling with joy. Barda averted his gaze.

"Are you alright, Barda? You look a little pale," Lief shrugged and turned away, smiling at Doom, who was making his way back from the refreshments table. Children ran past again, giggling and laughing, and Lief was forced to step forward to avoid them, into Doom's personal space. Giggles broke out amongst the group, turning into full-blown laughter as the men looked up in unison, finding themselves beneath a sprig of mistletoe that had been hung from the chandelier.

"You know the rules," Ranesh smirked, his dark eyes twinkling with amusement.

"This is not fair! It was an accident!" Lief protested.

"It does not count," Doom agreed fervently.

"Oh, be men and get on with it," Lindal said gruffly, taking a swig of wine from her glass.

Barda's eyes widened in horror as the two turned to face each other, neither looking particularly happy about it. Even Sharn was laughing as they stared at one another, neither willing to move in. The tipsier ones among them began to yell and jeer, laughing hysterically. As the 'encouragement' began to turn into abuse, Lief sighed and, with a long-suffering look, leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Doom's lips.

Fury exploded in Barda's gut and he balled his fists, ready to smash them straight into Doom's face. His face contorted, the air around him practically crackling with his anger and jealousy. His eyes were almost wild as he looked at Doom, wanting to destroy the amused, embarrassed look the man was currently sporting. How dare he touch Lief?

He watched as Lief turned away, shaking his head amidst the laughter. Jasmine grinned at him, handing him a drink, which he made a great show of washing out his mouth with. He too had an heir of amusement mixed with embarrassment, and Barda could not stand it. Did Lief not care at all?

Turning on his heel, Barda strode off, blending in with the rest of the crowd. All of a sudden, he could barely breathe. He made his way out of the castle, jogging down the steps and into the gardens. He exhaled, watching his breath turn to mist in the cold winter air.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he began to walk, staring down at his boots. He had no right to be angry at Lief, or even Doom, though he loathed to admit it. The kiss was all in fun. But… it still hurt to see Lief do it. He shook his head, running a hand down his tired face. It was not fair on the young king to allow Barda's feelings for him get in the way of their friendship. He could not allow petty things such as jealousy to ruin a perfectly good evening.

Still, Barda did not turn around. He slowed his pace, his boots crunching upon the snow, his face turning pink from the chill. He glanced up at the sky, noting the dark clouds. It would snow soon. And he had no intentions to be outside when it did.

Sighing, Barda changed direction, walking back towards the palace. The rage he had felt still lingered, though he had managed to force it back for the most part. He nearly groaned aloud when he heard the familiar crunch of footsteps on the snow, heading directly in his direction. He glanced up, his eyes widening slightly as he was greeted by Lief's familiar smile.

"Where did you go off to in such a rush?" Lief inquired, tilting his head to the side in a manner much like a puppy.

"Walking."

"I can see that. Any particular reason why?"

"I just needed to clear my head."

Lief rolled his eyes and glanced up at the sky, a calculating expression on his face. "We probably have a few hours until the next snowfall. Come on!" Ignoring Barda's protests, Lief grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the shed next to the stables. Barda's eyebrow rose as Lief pulled out two toboggans enthusiastically, shoving one at him.

"Why are you giving me a toboggan?" Barda asked, staring at him oddly.

"Look at all that snow! It is perfect weather for it!"

"There is a party going on in there. Should you not be there?"

"We can have our own private party out here. Besides, I hardly get the time to enjoy the season. I would like to play in the snow, for once."

And play they did. Barda could not help the smile that came to his face at Lief's childish glee. The young king sped down the hill as fast as he could go, and then raced up once the ride was finished and did it again. The guard found that he could hardly keep up with him. Lief's face was pink from the cold, his eyes glittering in his excitement, and Barda found his heart beating faster.

After a few hours, the snow began to fall, and exhausted and laughing, they trudged back to the castle. Barda smiled at his younger companion, who grinned back at him impishly. Lief had been purposefully distracting him, and Barda felt a surge of gratitude towards his friend. He had made Barda feel like he cared again.

They went in through the kitchen door, kicking their sodden shoes and socks off and moving to the fire. Putting his hands in front of the fire, Lief turned to Barda, his gaze questioning. Pretending not to notice, Barda put some more wood on the fire, putting his hands out when he deemed the flames big enough.

"What was bothering you earlier?" Lief asked eventually.

"Nothing. I just needed air."

"Liar. Come now, Barda. What is wrong? You can tell me."

"There is nothing to tell."

"You were angry."

"Just your imagination."

Huffing, Lief put a hand on the taller man's arm, forcing him to face him. He opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes flashed up, his eyebrows rising. "Well, I have to kiss you now. Mistletoe." He leaned up and brushed his lips against Barda's before the man had time to fully register what was happening.

He made to pull back, but Barda's hands stopped him. He rested one hand at the king's waist, the other at the back of his neck, pressing his lips against Lief's. The king's body went stiff with surprise and Barda almost stopped, but then Lief's hands were in his hair and his body was pressed against his, and Barda could not have been happier.

After a few long minutes, they broke apart, staring at each other. Lief stared at him accusingly, and Barda shrunk back a little, fearing his wrath. Then amusement flashed across his face and Lief was smirking at him, his eyes glinting.

"You were jealous."

"What?" Barda stared at him, confusion in his eyes.

"When I had to kiss Doom. You were jealous. That is why you walked off."

"Can you blame me? You were all over him," Barda growled.

"Nonsense. It was a peck on the lips. _This_ is what it is like to have someone all over you."

And, much to Barda's pleasure, he _did_ show him, and with a great deal of enthusiasm. As Barda removed his hair tie, burying his fingers in soft locks of hair, he could not help but think that it was a very merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
